


Daughters

by kiarcheo



Category: Los Hombres de Paco
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LHDP, Pepsi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-17
Updated: 2009-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarcheo/pseuds/kiarcheo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode of married life. Pepsi, aka Pepa/Silvia. Episode 104 never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfiction in english (not my first language). I had this idea before the last episode, so it was thought as a cute story to read during the wait for the next season. I decided to post it anyway because Pepsi will live forever in our fangirls' hearts.

"Because you don't listen to me! Hell, you don't listen to anyone! Whenever I ask you to do something, you always have to do the opposite! You always think you are right…you don't care about anybody but yourself!

Silvia's rant was met with silence.

" Pepa! Maria Jose, I'm talking to you! Don't you dare ignore me!"

Silvia stomped into the living room, still shouting.

"PEPA!"

She stopped short. There was no sign of her wife.

"Where the hell…"

She looked around the living room again, then in the other rooms. Nothing.

"Unbelievable! She left while I was talking with her! When I say she doesn't listen... Dammit!…I can't believe her audacity!"

Silvia grabbed her keys and stomped out of the house, slamming the door.

"When I find her there will be hell to pay!!"

"I can't put up with this anymore!" Cried Silvia, entering her father's home.

"You won't believe..."

Her rant was stopped-short by the sight in front of her.

Her father and her wife, sitting in front of the T.V., staring at her in shock, and each with a handful of popcorn in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other.

"What the hell! Can one of you please explain to me what are you doing? What do you think are you doing? Watching a fucking football game together like old buddies…."

Don Lorenzo leaned into Pepa, whispering "What did you do?"

"I have no fucking idea!" Pepa whispered back.

"Stop whispering!" screeched Silvia.

Don Lorenzo shot an understanding glance at Pepa. Then turned his attention to Silvia.

"Daughter. What's happened?"

"What's happened? What happened? You want to know what happened? I'll tell you what happened! This…this…"

She pointed at her wife, unable to find the appropriate insult.

"You!"

"Me?" asked Pepa, warily.

"Yes, you!" Silvia was still shouting.

"You knew I loved it! I told you to keep it for another time"

Silvia didn't notice the confused expression that Pepa sent to Don Lorenzo, who only shrugged his shoulders, as he was equally confused.

"But you.... No! You have to drink it all! Knowing that it was my favourite…."

The morena finally understood "Are you talking about the wine?"

"Of course I'm talking about the wine! What else would I be talking about if not the delicious wine that my wife decided to drink, when I explicitly asked her to save it!?"

Pepa stood and raised her hands in supplication.

"Principesa…do you remember yesterday's dinner?"

"Yes" came the annoyed reply from the short-tempered redhead.

Pepa continued, patiently "And do you remember being so eager that you couldn't wait to get to the bedroom?"

She smirked and Silvia blushed.

"So eager that you threw everything that was on the table to the floor?"

Now Silvia's cheeks were almost the same colour as her hair; she refused to take her eyes from the ground.

"Sorry" she said, embarrassed at her.

Pepa raised her chin "Don't worry pelirroja. You were…" she give a slight cough and a cocky smirk 'distracted'".

Silvia, for an instant, seemed almost affronted. Then she smiled and closed her eyes, already anticipating Pepa's embrace and her kiss.

Don Lorenzo quietly slipped away, smiling, leaving his two daughters to make up.


End file.
